


This Is What I Came For

by LostInNightmares



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Edward, Dominant Roy Mustang, Edward Elric Swears, Face-Fucking, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Roughness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInNightmares/pseuds/LostInNightmares
Summary: Edward Elric hasn't been getting the attention that he wanted lately from Roy.So he breaks into his house.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 98





	This Is What I Came For

**Author's Note:**

> Sex with a splash of plot. Enjoy. Comment if you have a prompt.

Roy has been busy lately, and Edward didn't like that. The young blonde was used to being the center of his attention, and truly believed that Roy's world should revolve around him. But, throughout the week, Ed felt like he hadn't had a chance to see Roy, let alone breathe in his vicinity. So, he decided to force Roy's hand, and show up at his house.

When he got there, he was disappointed to see that no one was home. However, that presented him with an opportunity to set the stage so that when Roy did get home, there would be no way that the older man could ignore him. 

Edward made his way up to the colonel's bedroom and closed the door behind him. He set his jacket on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes. He placed himself in the middle, spreading his legs wide, and began to slowly trace along the inner seam of his jeans. His breath caught in the back of his throat as he imagined that it was the colonel's long fingers touching him like that. Edward could feel his cock twitch, and blood slowly began to drain to his crotch. He gently gave his member a squeeze, letting it throb inside of the tight constraints of his jeans. 

"What would the colonel like more," he thought, "Seeing me here, flustered, or fucking myself?"

The blonde let a hand crawl under his shirt until it hit one of his nipples. He rolled it between his thumb and index finger, trying to remember the way that Roy did it. Ed slid the gloves off of his hands and wet his fingers, revisiting the stiff nipple. His fingers slid around it with ease, and he felt it harden more as the saliva dried against it. With his other hand, he undid the front zipper of his pants and wrapped his slender fingers around his dick, pumping it to full hardness. He let his mouth fall open, releasing a soft sigh as the heat that filled his organ spread throughout his body. 

Satisfied with his progression, he released his member and tugged off his jeans. Edward slid the boxer shorts to his knees and got on all fours. He slipped a couple of fingers into his mouth and coated them thickly. He pulled them out, a string of saliva connected between the digits and his lips, and began probing his tight hole. 

He started out by teasing himself. He let his fingers gently trace the rim of his entrance, feeling his abs tighten and his balls draw forward with the stimulation. He would just barely put pressure on the entrance before letting it slide back towards his taint, imagining the way that Roy would tease him with his tongue.

Edward bit his lip as he finally let the first finger slip inside of him, and he carefully stretched the entrance, feeling his knuckle slide into the tight heat. Once he had adjusted to one finger, he allowed another to slide into him. He rocked his hips gently against his fingers, feeling them burrow deeper into his body. Edward moaned quietly as the warmth began to radiate from between his legs. His cheeks were becoming flushed, and his hair started to come undone from the loose braid he always wore. 

He heard a door open downstairs and close. Edward felt his cock throb between his legs, heavy with the blood pooling into his erection. The excitement was a turn on within itself. Steps began to resound in the staircase, muffled by the closed bedroom door. Edward’s heart began to race as the steps became closer, and then suddenly stopped right in front of the door. The knob slowly began to turn, and the door swung open. 

Roy Mustang let out the most unmanly scream that Edward had ever had the privilege of hearing, and jumped backwards before internalizing the scene before him. 

“Fullmetal what the fuck,” he wheezed, his hand over his heaving chest.

“Technically, me. I am the fuck,” he teased, his fingers still burried inside of him.

Roy stood at the doorway, both amazed and irritated, as his chest heaved from the scare that Edward would burn into his memory for the rest of his life. 

“How did you even get in?” He asked, almost contemplating if this was real or not.

“I’m an alchemist. I am good with my hands,” Edward said lustfully, rocking back on his fingers and locking eye contact with Roy.

The older man swallowed hard and Edward could see the tent in his pants begin to form.

Roy had never seen Ed take initiative like this, and it was fucking hot. 

“I tried to think of all the things you would do to me Roy,” Edward said, withdrawing the fingers from inside of him and seating himself on his knees.    
  
He brought his gloved hand to his hard shaft and pumped it slowly, letting quiet airy moans fall from his lips. 

“I like the roughness of your gloves on my skin Roy,” he said.

Roy finally had the courage to walk towards the bed and stopped at the footboard.

“Take my shirt off,” he commanded, letting his hands fall to his sides.

Edward felt the corners of his lips curl into a seductive smile as he crawled forward and put his hands under the hem of Roy’s shirt. As he lifted it, he pressed his lips into the man’s warm, pale skin, moving upwards as he lifted the shirt over his head. He leaned into his neck, and kissed him where his jaw met his neck, rolling the taut skin in between his teeth, hoping to leave a mark. 

Roy placed his hands on Edward’s shoulders and gently pushed him backwards into the mattress. He placed himself in between the younger man’s legs and snaked his arm under the blonde’s head, intertwining his fingers loosely with the hair at the base of his scalp. Roy pulled him in slightly, capturing Ed’s bottom lip in his mouth. He sucked on it and bit it before releasing it and swiping his tongue across it. 

Edward could feel a blush start to form across his cheeks as Roy’s body heat melted into his own. 

“Take my pants off,” Roy said, unbuckling his belt.

Edward tugged on the pants, and tossed them carelessly aside. He placed his fingers into the waistband of Roy’s underwear and lightly pressed his fingers against Roy’s skin, teasing the man. Roy could feel his cock twitch with the sensation of the blonde’s fingers just barely brushing against him, only centimeters from his swollen member. Edward wrapped his hand around the clothed erection and gave it a squeeze. Roy closed his eyes and felt a groan settle in the back of his throat. 

“Turn over,” Roy said.

The alchemist complied, and rolled onto all fours. He arched his back against Roy’s crotch, feeling the hard member sit against the spot where his cheeks parted. He rubbed himself against Roy, and the older man moaned lowly. He put his hands on Edward’s hips and pulled them roughly into his own, grinding against him. An ache started to build as his dick became painfully hard. 

He discarded his underwear and slapped his hard cock against Ed’s ass.

“Want it in your mouth?” He asked, continuing the slapping motion.

Edward nodded and faced him. Without further instruction, he caught the tip of his erection in his mouth, and rolled his tongue over the head. He released it and licked the head, pressing small kisses into it. He traced his tongue along the underside of Roy’s cock, and captured it in his mouth again. The younger man bobbed his head slowly, and wrapped his lips over his teeth, gliding his mouth down to the base of the thick member.

Roy moaned loudly, pressing his hips forward into Ed’s mouth. The man below him gagged, and swallowed around Roy, sending a vibration up the dark haired man’s shaft.

Roy pulled his hips back and his dick released with a pop. Edward looked up at him with hooded eyes, and it was almost enough to make him come right on the pretty blonde’s face.

Roy turned the man back over and spat on Edward’s tight hole. Edward arched his back into Roy as he darted his tongue immediately into Ed.    
  
“Mmm I was imagining you doing that earlier,” Ed moaned.

Roy lapped at Edward and slipped a finger inside of him, causing Edward to cry out with pleasure. 

“It’s better when you do it,” he sighed quietly, letting Roy work him open.

Roy smiled and shoved another finger inside of him, brushing them against Ed’s spot.

“I bet it is,” Roy whispered against his skin, feeling the younger man shudder.

Roy pulled his fingers out and lathered his cock with lube, smearing some against Edward’s hole as well. 

“You want this,” Roy teased, pushing his head against him, letting it slide in just enough before pulling it back out.

“I want you to fuck me Roy,” Ed said, pushing his face into his arms, bracing his body weight on his limbs.

“So direct, it makes me hard,” Roy said, pushing the head all the way in.

“Oh,” Edward moaned, biting his lip and feeling his head throb. The warmth in his abdomen was starting to spread throughout his body.

Roy slowly eased his way in, and let Edward adjust to his girth. Edward wriggled his hips and pushed himself as far back as he could onto Roy, rocking himself back and forth to spread himself open.

Roy sat back on his heels and let the blonde work. He quietly moaned as the tightness around him shifted with Ed’s movements.

Edward moved himself forward, and slowly slid himself back down. He did this a few times before nodding his head at Roy.

“I’m ready,” he breathed.

Roy wrapped his hands into the man’s hair again and pulled it towards his body, watch Edward’s back arch.

Roy put his other hand on Edward’s hips and started to thrust into the alchemist.

“Oh Roy, fuck,” he cried, feeling a burning inside of him and at the base of his scalp. The dull throb of pain turned Edward on more.

Roy started to snap his hip back and angle himself in at Edward, pressing himself in deeper until he struck Ed’s spot.

“Mmm please more,” Edward moaned, feeling his lip brush against the comforter as his mouth fell open.

“Sound so pretty when you beg,” Roy sighed, tightening his grip on the long blonde hair.

“Harder,” Edward cried, feeling the pressure in his neck build.

Roy groaned and started to ram into the bottom, feeling his balls slap against the man underneath him.

“You want it rough tonight?” Roy asked, releasing the hair and moaning into Edward’s ear.

The alchemist was overwhelmed with sensation and nodded desperately.

Roy pushed his hand against Edward’s head, shoving his face into the mattress.

The blonde released a muffled moan and wrapped his hand around to his own cock, pleasuring himself as Roy continued to thrust into him deep and fast.

“Mmmf haah,” Edward cried, pumping himself in time with Roy’s motions.

Roy felt a tightness growing inside of him as he got closer to his own climax. He pressed against Edward more roughly and started to thrust more sloppily. Edward craved the deepness of his thrusts and started to push his hips backwards against Roy in time with the them, slamming his ass into Roy’s hips.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come Ed,” Roy cried out, feeling hot waves rippling through his cock as he shot spurts of come inside of the blonde.

Edward squeaked into the mattress and felt his own seed spill into his fingers as the older man finished inside of him.

Roy sat back and removed his hand from Edward’s head.

Edward sat up, stretching his neck from side to side before turning over.

“That was exactly what I wanted,” he smirked, feeling satisfied. 

Roy rolled his eyes at him.

“Next time please don’t break into my house,” Roy sighed. 


End file.
